


Natsuu!!: A Haikyuu!! Story

by Pumpkin (TheSelfieOfDorianGray), TheSelfieOfDorianGray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, BAMF Hinata Natsu, BAMF Women, Cameos, Coach Oikawa Tooru, Girls Kissing, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, girls volleyball, libero Hinata Natsu, more pro volleyball players, teenage hinata natsu, though a lot lines up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfieOfDorianGray/pseuds/Pumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfieOfDorianGray/pseuds/TheSelfieOfDorianGray
Summary: What big shoes Hinata Natsu had to fill. She loved volleyball, but she wasn't the same as Shouyou. She couldn't fly like him. She couldn't spike like him. But she could did. Oh could that groundhog dig.orNatsu hadn't wanted to be in her brother's shadow so she had went to Aoba Johsai instead of Kurasuno to become the best libero the world would ever see. And Oikawa, who's knee had finally ended his career, was her new coach. She would make amazing friends in the Seijoh girls volleyball team, and she might just find something more. The original Haikyuu!! cast will often make cameos in Oikawa's practices to help teach lessons. Through lessons of her own she would see that being like her brother is not as bad as she had thought.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Natsu/Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya pumpkins! I just want to start out by saying that I am aware that there is another story here on AO3 where Natsu is a libero. I hate to copy them, but I truly believe that it is a great position for her. If I can find that story again I will give them credit for sure! The storyline is very different, though, and even takes place in a diffeent school.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for checking this out. It is my first ever fan fiction, as I usually only deal with original characters. Most of these characters are original though. Of course, I do not own the Haikyuu!! characters. This work is being posted to Wattpad as well. On there I have a few pictures to go along with story, as well as custom cover art by me and a friend of mine.

"Are you excited to get to go to Karasuno! I was so excited for months before I got to go! GWAHHH! They're gonna get their third Little Giant!" Shoyo ranted as he passed the volleyball back and fourth with his little sister.

Natsu was completely avoiding eye contact with him, but he was too caught up in his imaginative mind to notice. She hadn't told him the news, and had made her mom keep it secret too. The young Hinata knew it would crush her brother. That was the point, honestly, but she still felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to any of your junior high games until tomorrow's. You understand though, right? I have my own volleyball to play in Tokyo. But I'll make sure to come see you play in high school. Karasuno High—""STOP!" she cut him off, unable to take it any longer. He went into confused silence.

"I need tell you something," she informed him with a strong voice, making his brow furrow. "I love volleyball. I do. You haven't been here much, and I understand completely. But this means you don't know something. A few things actually. I've been asked to come play at many schools. Not as a spiker, like mom and I have been telling you. I'm a libero, like uncle Noya. And I'm going to Aoba Johsai," she explained, while keeping a solid eye contact. "Because I don't want to follow your footsteps. I want to make my own."

Shoyo fell into a sudden, small burst tears at the end of her little speech. Natsu tip toed up to him, dropping the volleyball at their feet. She pulled him close and gave him an assuring hug. She didn't know what his tears meant, but she could tell they were not angry. After they unwrapped their arms from each other, the older orange head cleared his throat.

"I should have been there. GOD! My little sister is good enough for Aoba Johsai, and I never even came to watch her play!" He chuckled wettly and wiped his face of tears. "Well now I really can't wait to see you play tomorrow! A libero! Well I got to tell Noya. He'll be so proud!"

With that, their mother called them in for Shoyo's welcome home dinner.

~*~

The next day, Shoyo came to her game. He brought along everybody from his old team as well, including his fiancé, Kageyama Tobio. She wasn't nervous, though, like her brother often got at games. She had always been much more confident, even when girls volleyball shorts make you feel like you're standing in a room of hundreds of people in your underwear. That had been a major issue for many of the junior high girls at first.

And she played the game. She received squatting, she received diving, and she even attempted a 'rolling thunder' for Noya (she failed but that's neither here nor there.) Shoyo was proud. The whole team agreed that she would have been great for their old high school, but it was ok.

This is the story or how Hinata Natsu became the world's greatest libero.


	2. A Fimiliar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu meets her coach on the first day of school. He is someone she recognizes.

Sejou was an enormous school and Hinata Natsu was, in fact, very small. Half an inch shorter than her brother. The private school was far from her house. She'd have to take the train every single day to get there on time.

Natsu remembered uncle Noya and uncle Tanaka saying they chose Karasuno because the uniforms were better. The young Hinata thought that the Sejou uniform was quite cute, however. It consisted of a lilac button up, that she had a sweater vest covering, and a brown plaid skirt. She had her hair in pigtails and had found an adorable lilac headband. No matter how small she was, especially in ratio with the school and other students, she kept her head high as she tightened her pigtails and strutted her way through the front doors.

She went about her day meeting her teachers and acting cool, but she was actually burning with excitement on the inside to get to the huge volleyball gym. Once lunch came around she stuffed her face with the food her mother prepared as fast as she could. As soon as she stuck the last bite in her mouth, she went running off down the campus to find the volleyball club. It didn't take her too long before she saw the sign.

Practically shaking with adrenaline, she threw the doors open. Off to the side of the court she noticed a few girls sitting and eating. Most likely third year volleyball players, catching up after summer. Then her heart stopped. She had caught sight of someone she recognized. And if she recognized them, they'd surly recognize her. She couldn't quite remember his name, but the brown haired man had definitely played volleyball at the same time as her brother. She didn't want to be tossed into her brother's shadow again. She still had to go greet him, as he seemed to be the coach.

"Um— Hello, sir," she called as she walked over to him, suddenly feeling a lot less confident.

"Chibi— Chan?!" The coach asked in amazement. "No he'd not be here. You must be Hinata Natsu. I haven't seen you since you were very small," He smiled sweetly at her, but she did not return it.

"So you knew my brother? I'm sorry sir, but I do not quite remember your name," she said blankly. She didn't want to seem rude, but she felt she knew were this was going.

"That's okay. I only met you once and I was one of many there. I'm Oikawa Tooru. I wouldn't expect Chibi- Chan to talk about me much. So I've got myself a Hinata. The girls volleyball coach that scouted you, Hirano Mao, has recently passed away. She was quite old and she didn't suffer but I've been asked to coach without any information about any of the girls on the team or the ones she scouted," he explained. "Are you a flying spiker like your brother? Something tells me you wouldn't be here if you were that much like him."

Natsu managed to smile a bit at this. He was correct. He understood. She got her confidence back, if only a little of it.

"I'm not a spiker. I cannot fly," she assured him. "But I can dig. I'm a libero. I am nothing like my brother, except that I too love volleyball." She was proud and her heart swelled as Coach Oikawa looked at her with a kind smile.

"Well welcome to the team Hinata," Oikawa grinned with a big open armed gesture to the other girls in the corner. "Go ahead and meet your sempais."

She walked over to where the other girls were sitting and bowed deeply. They all looked up from there food quickly, startled at her sudden presence. One girl stood up. She had two brown French braids and sharp green eyes. She was nearly twice as tall as Natsu, and visibly American. The short girl tried not to bat an eye and act tuff as she looked up from her bow.

"I am Hinata Natsu: Libero," she said a bit louder than she meant to and rose back up. Now that she was at full height, she could see that she was still a good foot shorter than this girl.

"I'm Myla White: Setter and captain. Just call me Myla," she said, her scary face gaining a genuine smile, making it far less intimidating.

One of the other two girls stood up as well.

"Yamada Tatsu: middle blocker," bowed one of them. She had stick strait, black hair cropped at her chin. Around 5'5. Not too tall for a blocker but neither was Shoyo.

"Kinoshita Araki: Spiker" greeted the other from the floor. She was a mean looking thing that was for sure. She had sandy blonde hair tied in a tight top knot. Her words were not malicious, but Natsu supposed it was her icy, diamond splittingly sharp eyes that were so scary. Myla's eyes had been sharp, but at least they weren't cold.

"You're Hinata Shoyo's sister, right? I can't believe I get a Hinata on my team! I bet you're just as great as him. Kinda surprised your a libero though. I mean it fits with your height, but you know, your broth—""I am sorry Sempai, but with all do respect, I am not my brother," she stopped Myla from her rant.

She wanted to let them know not to associate her with him right off from the start. It would save everyone a lot of trouble.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I must be straight forward with you. I wish not to be compared to my brother," she demanded respectfully.

"I'm sorry for doing that. That is perfectly understandable," Myla bowed, earning a bright smile from the short girl.

Kinoshita rose to her feet swiftly and looked Natsu in the eyes. She could have swore she shivered and the smile was once again ripped from her.

"But it's not understandable," she said calm but terrifying, like Tobio-Chan did when he got mad. "I don't want people to associate me with my brother because my brother was a punk ass bench warmer from your brother's team. What is your damn excuse for wanting your volleyball career to be different from your brothers? That just means you'd rather fail because your brother succeeded!" She screamed the last sentence.

"Kiki-Chan!" Yamada whined and shook Kinoshita's arm. "Don't scare her awaaay. I went and saw her with Coach Mao and she received off a three person block in junior high!"

Kinoshita calmed considerably with Yamada's touch, her cheeks losing their furious red color. Natsu could tell they were close.


	3. Kagehina is My Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu meets the rest of her team. A pair of twins turn out to be major volleyball fangirls. Specifically fans of Natsu's brother and Kageyama.

Natsu made it through the rest of the school day quickly, her thirst for volleyball being at least half way satisfied. She was still undoubtedly excited to go back to the gym and meet the rest of the team. She had yet to meet her second year sempais or her fellow first years. The orange head was once again shaking with adrenaline as she opened the heavy doors.

Upon opening it, she found the room completely set up for volleyball. There was a head count of 9 in the room, including Coach Oikawa and the three third years. The rest were a mystery. It was a quick enough thought process for Natsu to decide that that mystery just wouldn't do. She bounced her way to a group of three girls, her energy that of her brothers; although, she would never admit that.

"Hello! I'm Hinata Natsu, your first year libero," she said with a polite bow. The three smirked at her devilishly.

"Hello. We are the second years. From our experience, the second years get to be the 'extra' ones of the team. This means you must worship us," one with bluish black hair, Goto Hana, spoke smartly, her face getting closer to Natsu' with every word.

"Dang Goto, you're acting scarier than Kinoshita-sempai!" Said another, Oki Mayu, with short grey hair and grey eyes. She wore an apologetic smile. "Forgive her. She has brain damage."

"Stop telling people I have brain damage, Oki Boke!" Goto screeched, snapping her neck in the grey girl's direction, sending her ponytail whipping into Natsu's face.

"Sorry," they both turn to her and say at the same time; Oki for Goto's words and Goto for hitting her with her hair.

"It's ok, Oki Sempai and Goto Sempai. And what is your name?" Natsu played it cool with her words, and she pretended not to see the two's faces swell with pride at the formality. Instead, she turned to the third girl with bright red hair and blue eyes. She was quite tall, but much shorter than Myla, and she was staring at her phone with a rather bored look on her face.

"Nakata Kukiko," she said in a monotone voice, still uninterested.

"Nice to meet you Nakata Sempai," The young girl bowed. This earned a glance up from Nakata and she gave a small, distant smile as she looked right back down with a whisper that made the other second years laugh as Natsu walked away coolly. She did hear the whisper though.

"Western Kabocha," she had said, calling the girl a pumpkin. She didn't mind too awfully bad.

They all looked very content with their encounter. They'd surly ride that power high for a week. Uncle Tanaka and Noya told her that as a first year, she should always call her second year upperclassmen 'sempai.' Tobi-Chan also agreed that he and Shou could get those two to do anything for them if they simply called them by the formality.

She then decided to make her way over to the other group of three girls that she recognized as all first years. Upon further inspection, they all had dyed hair and two of them were duplicates.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Natsu," she bowed her final time for the day. The girls came out of their huddle to look at her and now she really got to see the scared looks in their eyes. Definitely first years. The twins registered Natsu and instantly fell to the ground in praise at her feet.

"We are Shimada Toki," one started, her hair half black on the top and half yellow on the bottoms.

"And Shimada Yuriko," inserted the other, her hair yellow on the top and black on the bottom: inverted.

"We worship you, the sister of Hinata Shouyou," added Toki.

"And sister in law of Kageyama Tobio," said Yuriko.

"For they as lovers and parters are what we strive to be as sisters and partners," they say in unison.

"I will set like the mystic eyed Kageyama Tobio," said Toki.

"And I will spike like the flying Hinata Shouyou," finished Yuriko dramatically.

Natsu could just stare in bewilderment alongside of the third girl, who had light brown hair with dyed orange tips.

"Do you know them?" Natsu whispered to the equally as concerned girl, while the twins kept rising and falling in worship at her feet.

The girl shook her head. "Just met them a second ago." She turned to Natsu. "Teruya Sango by the way."

"Very nice to meet you," Natsu said while continuing to stare at the girls, as Teruya turned back to do as well.

"What's going on over here?" Myla startled them out of their daze, sneaking up behind them with a clap to their backs.

Yamada and Kinoshita came up behind the twins and picked them up by the backs of their shirts effortlessly. This scared them as well and they landed on their feet with fearful eyes.

"Just paying respects, Sempai," they said together, their knees still wobbling.

"She is just a fellow volleyball player, ladies," Myla scolded as the second years trekked over to the ruckus. "Why would you be treating her like this?"

"Oh!" They both yelled in unison.

"It is because she is the sister of our second favorite idol," Toki explained and Yuriko began to nod her head vigorously but then stopped. Her face quickly moved from agreement to rage and she back handed her sister in the stomach.

"No, he is our first favorite idol," Yuriko said in outrage. "He can fly!"

"No, Kageyama is the best! He is sly and calculating!" Toki countered with a slap back at her sister.

They started a cat fight and had to be pulled apart by Oki and Goto.

"That is it girls! You will stay outside of the gym until you learn to work together!" Myla scolded hotly, but Natsu turned to her with a look of warning.

"I wouldn't do that to a couple of Kagehina fans, Sempai," she warned quickly, earning a confused look.

"Wh—?""AHHHHH!!!!" Myla was cut off by a earsplitting scream from the twins.

"That's why," Natsu said gravely.

The twins ran from the gym and Kinoshita locked the door behind them, her face just as confused as the others'. They all turned to Natsu for an explanation.

"They seem to be fans of my brother and future brother in law, right?" She began but was cut off as Coach Oikawa, who had been watching the scene play out with amused eyes, made his way over to them.

Future brother in law? Tell Chibi-Chan I said congrats on the engagement. Tell him me and Iwa are also betrothed; he'll know who that is," he started with a wink. "Anyways, as you were about to say, it is common knowledge of major Hinata and Kageyama fans that they were kicked out of the gym for not getting along at their first volleyball practice. Not quite the best punishment for them, Myla, but I do applaud you for trying."

This would certainly be an interesting experience. But the question was: Would they pull off a decent volleyball team?

And that is what Natsu asked her older brother when she finished telling everyone there about her first day. Shou and Tobio were leaving the next day, but she was glad they could be there to hear what it was like.

"Of course you will pull it off!" Shouyou assured her with that grin they shared.

"Yeah. And who's your coach? You didn't say, but I heard through the grape vine that it is the Grand King Oikawa Tooru," Kageyama added to the conversation.

"Wait, really?" Shouyou asked incredulously and looked towards Natsu expectantly.

"Oh, yeah! He is. I did forget to tell you. He actually told me to say congrats on your engagement and that 'he too was just betrothed to 'Iwa.' He said you'd know who that was."

They both smiled warmly and knodded at the fond memories. Then Natsu grew a look of wonder.

"Why isn't he playing volleyball though? You said the 'Grand King,' so should't he be playing still?" Natsu asked in wonder and the two's faces grew sad. Tobio began to answer her.

"His knee injury got worse. Iwaizumi tried to get him to stop working so hard," The raven haired man informed. "This 'Iwa' he spoke of," he gave as an answer to her questioning eyes. "His partner but not in volleyball anymore. Iwaizumi is on our team while Oikawa was on another. Anyways; yeah, he couldn't get that idiot to stop over working. His knee, which wasn't in good shape when we were in school, gave out last month. Iwaizumi says he has to take him to physical therapy and I wouldn't be surprised if he had to go to normal therapy too. You've got yourself a great coach though, Natsu; don't go feeling sorry for him. I'd say coaching your team would be his real therapy."

"He's a great man," Shouyou told his little sister thoughtfully. "A great man who's entire life is volleyball. You will undoubtedly pull off a great team!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeaassse read these just this one time.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I have a lot of fun ideas for different chapters. It will have a storyline that spans the chapters (the nationals obviously) but like The Big Bang Theory, or the first season of Supernatural, all the episodes will have their own mini plot- usually comedic but I'm never one to outlaw all angst and/or romance. I do want to say that there will surely be some girl on girl ships and maybe a few straight ones if anyone wants them because the two managers are gonna be cute guys. But knowing you guys you could just end up shipping them together. Anyways, it was very hard putting together a whole Japanese cast, and I'm positive it will be just as hard to remember all of the characters for you and me both. All I can say is to try your best and if you need to figure out who someone is, you can always reference this chapter. Ok like I said you don't have to read the notes any other time but I wanted to have a good introduction now that we know all the characters and the story can really start. Stay safe. Watch the magpies, my friends. See ya. — Pumpkin


	4. A Lesson in Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When many of the girls get distracted by the attractive managers, Oikawa calls up the perfect pair to make a cameo and put their heads back on right.

"Hello there little ones!" Oikawa greeted them as he walked through the gym doors with a flourish.

It was the second day of school and the first actual volleyball practice. The girls were stretching in a circle with one foot up and pressed behind them. All the second years, who had been facing the door, fell right over. This caused the rest of the team to turn and look. The twins then fell over too, and they had even put both feet on the ground.

All this was caused by the two handsome boys that trailed after the coach. One looked to be a third year, while the other was first. One also looked to be quite stoic, while the other looked rather childish: and it was not the one your thinking. Yes, the taller one looked as if he was in a cave of gold after having embarked on a great adventure. The shorter was straight faced and had great posture. Both were handsome, though.

"Hello. I am Amari Kaito. I am the new first year manager of your team," The short one bowed first. He had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. He couldn't have been taller than 5'6.

"And I'm the third year manager Panit Saehung. But everyone calls me Cola," rushed the other, and gave a small bow as an after thought. He was Thai. His skin was a soft light brown and his hair a simple dark brown. Though his eyes were reddish brown and filled with excitement as if it was only his first year.

"Hey Cola! We missed you yesterday. Was this what you were doing? Finding a manager?" Yamada asked him with a gesture to the shorter.

He gave an excited nod. "Yep," he confirmed. "Spent the whole day trying to find someone who didn't just want it for the girls. Plus, someone who could withstand the girls!" He laughed and so did the third years, with a visible side eye to the lower grades.

Natsu didn't really get what that meant. Why would they have to 'withstand the girls?' They were just boys. Why would the girls threaten them? She found the answer to her question very soon, when she realized that not every girl on the team had the same uninterest in guys that she had.

Some of the girls kept fumbling very easy receives. The red head thought it odd, but assumed they were just out of practice. But when Goto got flat out hit with the ball, she began to realise where a few of the girl's head were: turned directly towards the managers. Myla and the coach noticed it too, but they figured they'd get used to them soon enough.

They did. By the next day they were used to them. Goto, Oki, and the twins were no longer just staring at them on the court. Now, far too confident with them. The ever bored Nakata Kukiko (who everyone seemed to call Nako) could only stare at her two friends as they deserted her to gush around the handsome guys.

And every break they got, they spent trying to get their attention. Natsu thought the twins had started worshipping them. Even Teruya twirled her hair around when she was near them. It was chaos. For the first four days of practice, nothing got done.

With so many girls infatuated with the managers, there weren't many heads all the way in the game. Oki put more effort into baking cookies for Cola than practicing her receives. She was a defense specialist! Her one job was to receive!

And finally, on Thursday, when the coach and captain had to come to terms with the fact that the team still hadn't even began to progress, they decided something had to be done.

Oikawa hadn't been the nicest person in high school. Yet he had a contact list full of ex and pro volleyball players. There was a certain contact he felt could help him in this lesson.

"Hello Sejoh!!!" Boomed a voice in the middle of practice that Friday. It had come along with the loud crashing of the doors being flung open. Natsu knew that voice.

"Uncle Tanaka?" Natsu gasped amongst the now silent room with the jerk of her head to see if it was really him.

"Yes indeed Natty-Chan!" He exclaimed with finger guns in her direction. "But we're not here for you."

Kiyoko pushed him forward so she could close the doors with a small apology for her husbands loudness. (A/N Sorry Kiyoko x Yatchi shippers but I'm going with the cannon for this one.)

"Thanks for coming Skin Head and Kiyoko," Oikawa smiled brightly at them and earned a threatening glare from Tanaka. They walked to each other and it seemed Tanaka was about to smack him but he instead just gave him a playful slap on the back. They chuckled for a moment but then turned back to the girls.

"Now a little birdy told me and Kiyoko here that some of you need to learn to respect your managers."

"Ahh, yes. This is true. And I am not a bird," Oikawa nodded his head with a smile. "They simply won't stop messing with the managers. It is not only disrespectful to them but it is hurting our volleyball playing."

The girls stood awkwardly as their coach said this about them. A couple of the prominent suspects looked confused.

"But how is baking them cookies and being nice disrespectful? I don't think I'm hurting anyone's feelings," Goto asked in wonder.

"Ah but you are being disrespectful and in actuality you are even harassing them," Tanaka informed. "If a boy was to constantly try to get your attention when you didn't like them, wouldn't you get uncomfortable? That boy would rightly get in a lot of trouble for doing that, even if he had no intentions of forcing you into anything. Just because your a girl, doesn't mean that you get to do that to them."

The girls looked dumbfounded as Kiyoko piped up. "And from what we've been told you don't just bake cookies and be nice. You have pulled Amari's clothes and got within his and Cola's personal space. It makes them uncomfortable but they don't want to be mean and say anything. I was a volleyball manager at Kurasuno High school. It was of course a far bigger threat being a girl amongst many big guys, though none of them would ever hurt me. I will not undermine the threat of a girl amongst guys or say that the threat of a guy amongst girls is just as bad. It most certainly is not. But we don't want anyone making anyone uncomfortable here and you are doing just that."

"I had a very huge crush on my manager in High School. Me and my friend protected her though. We kept her safe from harassment at big tournaments. We were clingy for sure. But when it came down to it, we respected her. We would never pull at her or get too close. We admired her too much for that. And all that feeling- send it out on the court. Your letting your Volleyball suffer for what? A boy? You are a bunch of strong ladies! You're here to play Volleyball! So damnit, play VOLLEYBALL!!" Tanaka took his shirt off and started swinging it around his head.

Kiyoko continued to talk as she grabbed Tanaka and made him settle down. "And you could still be together in the end. Just don't let your playing suffer. If it was meant to be you'll find each other at a better time. I was that manager Tanaka had a crush on," she said with a wink and the flash of her wedding ring, then promptly dragged Tanaka out.

"Wow. Um ok. I am so so sorry guys," Oki bowed after she jogged to where the managers were standing. "Like so so sorry. I didn't think about it like that."

The twins appeared by the boys' feet out of nowhere and began their ritual of rising and falling in bows.

"We are terribly sorry. One of Kagehina's best friends and their former manager have shown us the error of our way," they apologized in unison.

"And I was probably the worst, wasn't I?" Goto said shamefully. "I didn't realize you guys were so uncomfortable. But I should have noticed that I would have been uncomfortable if it were me."

"It's cool guys really," Cola assured. "I went through all of this in my first year too!"

"Thank you for the apologies. You are forgiven," Amari said blankly, but they could tell he was actually quite content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Natsu wasn't really in this chapter. She is technically the main character, but I really wanted to make this a chapter, and she's not into guys. Everyone, regardless of gender, must respect everyone, regardless of gender. Of course it is far more important to teach guys how to respect women, but a girl mustn't forget how to respect others either.


	5. A Lesson in Team Work pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls aren’t really coming together out of their cliques. Oikawa starts his scheming once more. Pt 2 coming very soon cause it’s the cooler chapter.

"Hi, Hinata-San," Teruya greeted as she stood next to Natsu during lunch. She flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder, the fire orange tips hitting her butt when standing. "Could I start sitting with you at lunch? I haven't made many friends here yet."

Natsu sat her chop sticks down, which had been frantically moving, trying to get as much food in her face as possible. It took her a moment to chew and swallow, taking her time as not to choke in front of her newly found friend. 

"Of course! Us first years got to stick together," the short girl smiled sweetly. Her uncles Daichi and Suga always said that volleyball friends were forever, and she was quite excited about that. 

"Thanks. So maybe we should get to know each other better," Teruya suggested as she sat down in the desk next to her. 

"Ok. Um... well I'm a libero, as you probably already know. I can receive pretty well," The ginger tried, grasping for something to tell her. 

"That's really cool! I'm a wing spiker, but I probably won't get to play this year," The brunette said sadly. "They already have plenty of those. I'm still gonna try very hard to surpass Kinoshita or Goto and play. It's awesome that you don't have to fight to be on the lineup."

"Eh. It also means that I don't have anyone on the team to really help me be a libero. But my uncle Noya stops by and helps me every now and then. Plus, I really want to learn how to set!" 

"Why would you need to learn to set? Do you want to be a setter?"

"Nope," Hinata said with a sneaky smile. "I've watched years of live volleyball matches and I have bought a tape of every one. Karasuno learned a trick from a Seijoh libero on coach Oikawa's team. The libero can set! It's such a cool attack, right?"

"Wow! So cool!" Teruya agreed. "So when are you going to tell coach you want to try that?"

"Whenever it comes up, I guess."

And while they were having lunch together, the twins were having lunch together, the second years were together, and the third years were together. While that was not unusual for lunch break, this is how it was at all times for the next three days. 

They were still going over the more basic things. Oikawa was making sure that everyone could receive and serve ok before he started work on actual attacks, but that would come really soon. He couldn't help but notice that the team was quite divided, and not even all the first years were friends. So once again, his mind began it's scheming.

"Gather up my young, ugly ducklings," The coach chirped delightfully, though his words made many inwardly scowl. "I wish to talk about something important. When I was in volleyball, everyone hated me."

"That's a surprise," Kiki whispered to Yama under her breath out of Oikawa's ear shot. 

"Everyone was often mean to me and insulted me," Oikawa continued, looking far too cheerful for the words coming out of his mouth. "But you guys. You guys don't call any of each other names. You aren't mean to one another.(except Goto and Oki,)" he added quietly. "But you don't really talk to each other at all!" He finally yelled. 

"Sir, me and Teruya are good friends," Natsu assured him, confused. 

"Yeah and Goto and Nako are my best friends," Oki added. 

"That's not what I meant. If I were to put you on the court together right now and told you to play a game, you probably wouldn't even know what position each of you played. Toki would probably toss the ball to only her sister, unaware of the two other spikers that would be on the court at the same time," Coach Oikawa claimed. 

"Hey I know that a team has three spikers," Toki huffed. 

"Oh and what are the names of all the spikers on the team?" Myla asked from beside coach Oikawa where she was waiting patiently for her part. 

"Yuri, um... Kinoshita-San, uh... Naka-San?"

"I'm defense and pinch serving," Nakata stated blankly with that dead look in her eyes. 

"Yamada, Kinoshita, Goto, Yuriko, and Teruya are all the different spikers," Oikawa informed Toki, who was looking to be deflated in shame. "I would have taught this sooner, but I assumed you'd learn about each other on your own. So, my ugly ducklings, I have decided to throw a sleep over!"

"Wait, I thought you were going to say training camp," Kinoshita scoffed, stepping forward in the bunch. "Why the h—" Oikawa gave her an oddly threatening look while maintaining his smile. "Why are we having a slumber party when we could be learning volleyball?" She settled on. 

"Ah, yes, training camp. The best times of my life. Getting pushed around by my future fiancé and friends and playing spin the bottle in the sleeping corders after lights out." He gazed longingly in the distance. "That will come very soon actually! The managers are working on it as we speak. But this sleepover is for team bonding. My team only ever did it once, but I remember the girls talking about doing it many times throughout the season. Well, the guys might have done it more, they probably just didn't invite me," he chuckled. 

"Coach, weren't you captain in third year?" Natsu asked what everyone was thinking. 

"Yes I was," Oikawa said with no further explanation. "So the sleepover is at Myla's house, as I live in a small apartment, and I have became rather good friends with her mother. I will be there to host the games, but I will not be staying the night. Get an invite paper from Myla and I will hopefully see all of you this Saturday."

He walked off as they got the invites that had clearly been designed by Oikawa. They couldn't hold in their laughs as they read over the sheets. Even Nakata Kukiko smiled that far off smile of hers. 

Ladies and the Ladies' Parents  
I, Coach Oikawa Tooru, would like to invite the girls volleyball team to a team bonding sleepover this Saturday. It will take place at xxxx address xxxx. I will be there, but do not fret. Not only am I gay, I will not being staying the night. There will be more supervision by the lovely Mrs. White as well. She is the most spectacular volleyball mom I've ever met, unless one of you moms would like a go. The main requirement is time and snacks, but that's besides the moment's point. The girls will be partaking in many fun team building games. I will do all in my power to prevent an injury during the trust fall portion lol.   
— Oikawa Tooru (Coach)  
xx phone number xx


	6. A Lesson in Teamwork pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally sleepover night, and Natsu finds her usual confidence faltering occasionally

Natsu was as giddy for the sleepover as Tobi was when he got premium milk, and that's saying something. Once again, she was displaying her likeness to her brother in her hyper personality. And also once again, she would never admit that out loud. 

So she played it cool as she walked home from practice Friday night, saving the squealing for her pillow. 

"Mooooom! There's a volleyball sleepover tomorrow!" She yelled as she opened the door, unable to keep it in any longer. 

"That sounds fun, hunny. Come get some dinner," a sweet voice answered from the kitchen. 

Natsu instantly started stuffing her face with the half cold food her mom had prepared hours ago. 

"So when is this sleepover?" Miss Hinata asked with a slight grimace at her daughter's 'super lady-like manners.' She thrusted the invite at her and continued her ravenous eating. 

"I think you should start taking more snacks for practice. If you're waiting until 9 o'clock to eat anything after lunch everyday, you need to stop that."

"Okey dokey," Natsu replied with her mouth still full, not saying that she already bought up to five snacks from the vending machine as it was. 

"Well I'm off to bed. Take a shower and study for a bit, but I want lights out by 11:00. I know it's a Friday but you're probably not going to sleep tomorrow night." She chuckled

And so the lights went out, but Natsu did not. How could she sleep? She had her very first team sleepover! She would be bouncing off the walls if it wouldn't get her in trouble. She managed to catch two hours of sleep before she woke up with a start.

The ginger packed her bag quickly, even though the sun was just rising. She made a point to pack her favorite Dorimon pajama set, in hopes the others would love it the way she did. Also in her bag were her hair rollers (that kept her orange curls in shape instead of their natural fuzz), her entire skin care routine products, and even her groundhog plushie. She was proud of everything she packed. 

The libero couldn't help the skip in her step as she made her way up the front stairs of Myla's enormous house. She tightened her pigtails. This was only the second sleepover she had ever been too, and she was simply buzzing with anticipation. 

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Oikawa and a nice looking American woman that was surely Mrs. White. 

"Hello, little Hinata," The coach greeted warmly. "The others are on the back deck having lunch. Mrs. White will bring you to them."

Mrs. White beckoned her to follow with her own pearly whites showing. 

"Are you a first year, darling," she asked as they walked through the extravagant house. 

"Yes, mam," Natsu nodded, trying to keep up with the tall woman's stride. She seemed to notice this and slow down. 

"Well, welcome to the volleyball team. I've been hosting these things ever since Myla was a first year. We've lived here in Japan since her first year of junior high," she made small talk. 

Natsu could just smile and nod as Mrs. White continued with her one sided conversation. 

"Oh I can take your bag, sweety."

She took the duffel bag from Natsu that was very big in comparison to her small form. Next to the tall woman, she couldn't help but feel so tiny. She didn't much like it. 

With the drawl of a sliding door, Natsu was finally with the others who had arrived already. The third years and the twins were the only ones there. Natsu took an awkward seat at the outdoor table, prepared to wait patiently for Teruya. This plan was cracked by Myla and Yama trying to inject her into their conversation. She supposed she should've expected her captain to do this at a team bonding party. 

"Hinata! We were just talking about food. We haven't decided what to get for supper, yet. We're thinking we could all get the takeout we want from a restaurant. My mom and coach are paying. We were thinking curry from CoCo, but what do you think. We'll ask everyone," Myla informed her in a rather large chunk of accented words. 

"Oh and if you haven't had lunch here's some chicken," Yama said with a gesture to the food at the table. "And if you don't like chicken I can get you something else. It's no problem really."

"Did you hear that Coach said he had a surprise for us?" Toki asked her suddenly while Yuriko nodded along. 

And just like that, all of her excitement and natural confidence gone, Natsu shut down. Put her on a court in front of hundreds? Good. Thousands? Even better. Need to introduce herself to people? Amazing, she'd nail a fancy job interview any day if she wasn't just a high school student. But stick her in front of a bunch of people, all trying to talk to her, all deliberately trying to get an impression of her? Nope. Nope. Nopity nope nope nope. 

She sat with wide eyes for a second, trying to get her brain to start up again. 'Calm down Natsu. You got the prettiest pajamas, the cutest stuffie, and all your supplies to show them you know how to make yourself look pretty. You're a bad bitch Natsu! You got this!'

And just like that she was rattling off her answers. Wooh that was a close one. 

"A surprise? That sounds so cool! And I love chicken, Yama. Thanks. I also really like curry, but as you said, it is up to everyone. I am not picky at all. I love all food!"

Nailed it. 

She successfully got herself into a conversation about food. As she talked, she couldn't help but feel they were looking at her strangely. Not as if she had a third eye or something, but more so as if she was a puppy or something. This struck her as odd but she didn't pay to much mind to it, still trying to properly navigate the conversation. She was relieved when Teruya showed up, and shortly after, the second years. 

"Now that all my ugly ducklings are here, I'd like to kick this party off with the surprise. To the Shimada twins sitting at the front of the table, I do ask you to refrain from screaming to the best of your ability," Oikawa said while stood in front of them on the deck, his eyes closed with that annoying smile and sing song voice. "Come on out, my little surprise."

And out stepped a lanky man with jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes. The blue eyes that seduced Natsu's brother all those years ago. The twins did not, in fact, scream. Instead, they were sat in absolute, shuddering shock. Their eyes were twinkling. And there was still a squeal. Natsu was horrified to find that it actually came from herself. 

"Tobi! I missed you! Why do all my uncles keep popping up at my volleyball team events?" Natsu beamed.

She was sitting next to the twins at the front of the table, right next to him. He gave her his most sincere smile that he only saved for the Hinatas, and hugged her in her seat.

"It's only been a couple of weeks," he scoffed playfully into the hug. 

"I know, but still." She lowered her voice. "I know you're not a very affectionate person, Tobi-Chan, but please hug the twins next to me. They're your biggest fans," she added quickly.

He did hug them both, and tears ran down their faces as he did so. They looked at Natsu in knowing appreciation and love. She grinned brightly. 

"Anyone else want a hug?" He asked despite himself, a lot of his cold heart having thawed over the years with his sweet boyfriend. 

Oki, Goto, and Yama all raised their hands in excitement. This was the Aoba Johsai girls volleyball team. All of their lives revolved around volleyball. Of course many of them were big Kageyama fans. He was one of the most famous setters in Japan. 

Once that was out of the way, Oikawa cleared his throat to pull their attention back to him. Kageyama brought himself to stand next to him. 

"Yes this is the world famous setter, Kageyama Tobio. And Natsu's brother and law, but that's besides the point. Did you know that we used to be teammates in junior high?"

He received a bunch of head shakes and two, rather enthusiastic, nods. 

"I absolutely hated him," the coach sing-songed with a way to cheery expression, as always. 

"The feeling was mutual," the black haired setter nodded thoughtfully. 

"He hated a lot of people. This is why I thought he would be the best person to talk to you guys about team work." He nodded for Kageyama to take it away and tell them his story. 

"I was known as The King. I'm sure many of you know that." They nodded. "But that was not a compliment. They were saying that I was a tyrant. That I tried to control the game and the team too much. That my tosses were crap because no one could hit them at their speed. 

"One time, we were playing a game, and when I went to toss, the ball fell just... fell. That sound of the volleyball hitting the ground broke my heart. When I turned around, everyone was just standing there, staring at me. Because of that, I didn't get into a great volleyball school like the one yourselves go to.

"I did make Kurasuno work though. And with the help of Hinata, I allowed myself to release my control. Because of my team I learned that there are six players on the court. You are not the only one. You and your two friends are not the only ones. Six. All six. Five people have your back. You have to learn to trust them."

All the girls looked around at each other in guilt. He was right. They didn't have a single strand of trust in each other because they didn't know each other. They had been on a team for two weeks and were complete strangers. 

"Now we can't teach you how to trust one another. I hope that you will manage to do so tonight. But we can teach you the importance of it," Oikawa finished. 

"Well I guess that's it for me. I have a train to catch. I'm sure I'll see you again, ladies. Hinata will surely drag me to as many of your games as our schedual will allow," The black haired man waved as Mrs. White led him out. 

Oikawa clapped his hands and drew their faces away from the door that the star had walked through. 

"On to the festivities!" He shouted. "We have some activities set up, but once all that is over we will leave you to make your own fun in the sunroom where you will be sleeping. We'll bring your food then too."

The girls all whooped as they were led to the big open yard. They were instructed to stand around in a circle, and then one by one take hands with someone from the opposite side of the circle. After doing that, they stood in a big knot of girls. Oikawa just sat back in the grass a couple yards away. 

"Now without letting go, untie the knot," he instructed. 

Myla instantly tried to take control, feeling a duty as team captain. But everyone started talking and pulling. 

"Shut it!" Kiki yelled, silencing them immediately. "Listen to Myla!"

With her, Kiki, and Yamada's instructions, and everyone being too scared to talk, they got halfway untangled. Then Oikawa stood up and walked over. 

"Something isn't right." He quipped, earning confused looks from the third years. "You are still divided. I already know that my third years are great leaders. That's not what this is about."

"How else would we win?" Kiki scoffs. 

"Let's find out. We will go around the circle and everyone gets a turn to give the next instruction. If they are stuck, one of you may help."

And so five minutes later they were all giggling and working together. It took about thirty minutes, more than it would have if they kept with the old tactic, but they had a lot more fun. Before they knew it, they were all still holding hands with their backs to the fully open circle. 

"Next up, trust fall," Oikawa grinned. "You know I had to do this one."

One by one, he pulled them to the front of the group and turned them around. One by one, they landed safely. There were a lot of squeals of fear, and KiKi almost completely refused to do it.

Natsu went last. She fell backwards and everyone, who had been standing in the same spot the whole game, went running forward. If they stayed the same distance away as all the others, they would have only caught half of her. But they made it in the end, and Natsu was none the wiser. 

"Ok. This next one would take a long time to get everyone through a turn, so only half of you will be running the obstacle course," Oikawa started. 

Goto, Oki, the twins, and Natsu all whooped and shouted that they would do it, but Oikawa wagged a finger at them. 

"Nope. I've chosen who will be doing the course. Kinoshita, Myla, Nakata, Yuriko, and Natsu. You girls follow Mrs. White. The rest, follow me."

Natsu and the other chosen girls wandered after Mrs. White, who brought them into the living room. 

"Who wants to go first?"

"I'll get it over with," Nakata offered, her head upside down as she put her cherry red hair into a ponytail. 

"Ok darling, let me put the blind fold on you," the woman smiled. 

The others all stared questioningly as they began to understand that this was no normal obstacle course. Nakata Kukiko didn't bat an eye. She simply turned around and allowed herself to be blindfolded. 

"The others will be guiding you through the obstacle course of cones. You guys need to communicate with each other to not trip," Mrs. White explained. 

Nakata nodded curtly and let herself be led through the front door and into the front yard. All the girls whooped and clapped at the sight of the red head. 

"Go KuKo-Chan!" Oki and Goto cheered. 

"This will be the length of my steps," Nakata started blankly with a precise step. "Tell me the amount of steps I need to take before changing directions."

She was out of the obstacle course in no time. 

"Well done, Nakata!" Coach Oikawa complimented, earning a small nod of acknowledgement as the girl's bluebell eyes were freed from the blindfold. 

The other soon-to-be-blindfolded girls didn't see her run though, still sitting in the living room. They had to come up with their own tactics. That was part of the point. 

KiKi went next and they could hear the screaming from inside. She delivered the blindfold back to Mrs. White with grass stains on her shorts and dirt in her pale hair. 

"Oh, Araki, hunny, lets clean you up," the woman gushed at the sight. Even KiKi seemed to know not to argue with her, and she went willingly, though begrudgingly, to the nearest bathroom. 

Myla went with far less trouble, though the girls' yells were audibly frantic. When Yuriko went, it was just her and Toki shouting in panic until Goto clamped a hand over the latter's mouth and Oki took charge. Finally, it was Natsu's turn. She tightened her pigtails and stepped out. 

"Ok, Hinata, you got this!" Myla shouted with a few claps. "Just inch forward. That's good, nice and slow, pumpkin."

Natsu, who was slowly side stepping, stopped and turned to where the voice came from. 

"Was that a ginger joke?" She asked in small exasperation. She didn't want the names to start getting too bad like in junior high, but she was a good sport about it. 

"Oh no, hunny, it's just a term of endearment in America," Myla explained, going beet red at the thought of coming across as rude. "Sorry."

"It's completely fine. But now I'm backwards and I don't know how to get to facing the other way again," Natsu chimed, suddenly feeling dizzy as she turned around and around trying to figure out what direction she needed to move in. 

"Stop! Ok you're facing the right way now," Teruya helped. "Just inch forward some more."

"Left now," Goto added. "Woah woah stop!"

And Natsu made it out a few minutes later, only knocking over a couple cones. 

The last game was played in the big living room. It was a simple game of keep the balloon off the ground, but with a whole team of advanced volleyball players, it got really heated, really fast. 

Most of the girls had climbed on furniture to get the high ground. Hinata, being the libero she was, was trusted with the open part of the floor. After two hours of keeping the balloon in the air, everyone had carpet burns on their knees. Natsu's were definatly the worst. 

"Go get into your pajamas now, ladies. Let me and Mrs. White know what you want for dinner when you are all finished changing," the coach shooed them off. 

Myla led them up the stairs and into a huge, open room, filled with windows. That was where all there bags had been left and where they all changed together. They had all played sports long enough to be comfortable changing in front of a team. They conversed about food while they got into their pajamas and sent Myla ahead to tell them that they had chosen curry. She had to quickly jot down what everyone wanted. 

"Dorimon? Really?" KiKi rolled her eyes when she spotted Natsu. 

"Pff that is pretty babyish," Oki laughed. 

Natsu felt her heart crack from deep within its cavity. She was so proud of those pajamas. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her. She already looks nine... Ah hah," KiKi snatched the woodchuck plushie from the ginger's bag. "Yes it seems an elementary student has infiltrated our high school volleyball team."

Many of the girls snickered at the scene, and Natsu's lip began to wobble. She tried to narrow her eyes threateningly and lunge for the ground hog, but she was too short, and her confidence was too far gone. 

"Her skin is oddly smooth and pale... like a baby," Oki said. 

"And her little pigtails," Goto laughed, tugging on her hair and snatching her pink pompom hair ties. 

She didn't realize her holders were stolen until she felt her fuzzy hair fall onto her shoulders, and she then whipped her head around. She felt like she was completely encircled by the laughing girls, poking and prodding at her. She felt so small. She didn't like feeling small. Everything she had proudly brought, in hopes they would like her, was being used against her. She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. This was so much like junior high. 

"Stop it," Yamada warned them, sensing Natsu's despair. 

"Her pumpkin hair is so fuzzy!" KiKi cackled with a tug to the curls. 

"I said stop it!" Yama screamed, pushing KiKi away from Natsu. "You've went too far Araki! All of you!"

"Are you ok?" The twins asked the short girl with wide eyes at how bad the scene had gotten. 

Natsu's tears spilled over just a little and Teruya rushed forward to hug her. Kukiko whacked her two friends on the heads and proceeded to pat Natsu's silently. That was the moment that a knock sounded from the other side of the door. 

"Everyone decent. It's been a while," Oikawa chimed and Yamada opened the door for him. "Hello ugl— what happened?"

He takes in the image of everyone standing around KiKi and Natsu, Natsu trying not to cry any more and being consoled by Teruya and Nakata. 

"Kinoshita-San was bullying Hinata," Teruya said when it seemed like no one else was willing to tell on the girl. Seniority didn't mean she was going to get away with that. 

"Goto and Oki didn't help. Goto took her hair ties," Nakata tattled, tossing her best friends under the bus. 

"Hinata, Kinoshita, Goto, and Oki, come with me," the coach demanded calmly. He was more serious then they had ever saw him, but he was also very calm. 

They all went out to the living room and were instructed to sit on the couch. 

"Give me back her stuff," Oikawa ordered with his hand out. 

Goto sat her hair ties in his hand and Kiki handed over the stuffed animal. Natsu scrubbed at her eyes, hating the week feeling of crying. She was always so confident, but they took it all away from her in there. 

"What did you say to her?" He asked. 

"This is crazy. We're not a bunch of fighting elementary kids. She's the only elementary baby. I'm eighteen," KiKi complained hotly. 

"Oh really because the only elementary student I see is you, missy," Oikawa smiled, his demeanor still terrifying. "So here's what we're going to do. We are going to distribute ourselves into the various bathrooms around the house. We are going to do our skin and hair routines because we are all beautiful queens with needs. We are going to wait for our dinner. And we are not going to bully our underclassmen. One more problem and Teruya might just find herself playing wing spiker. Off you go."

He handed Natsu's things back to her with a soft smile and they were off. 

"I am so sorry," Goto apologized on their way back to the others. "I didn't realize you were getting so upset. And I definitely shouldn't have took your hair ties."

"I'm sorry too," Oki added. "You do have really smooth skin, but that doesn't mean you are a baby. Can I see your routine?"

Natsu found herself smiling at that. 

"Absolutely! And apology accepted," she beamed, confidence back. 

And soon everyone was crowded around to see her skin routine. Teruya helped her get her hair into curlers, and Natsu put Goto's hair in the extra curlers she brought. This led to everyone braiding each other's hair. Kiki just sat in the corner of the open room and scowled, Yama coming to keep her company at some point. 

Mrs. White came home with the food pretty soon after and they ate and chattered on the floor. When they were done, they rolled out a bunch of bedrolls and blankets, topping it with pillows. In the end, it was as if the whole floor was a solid bed. They told stories all night about stuff like the time Goto, Oki, and Nakata went through a haunted house and Nakata scared them more than the jump scares. Or the time the twins switched places for a day without their mom even noticing. Natsu told the story the carnival that she got her ground hog from. Shouyou was feeling too sick to ride the rollercoasters anymore, so she made him spend the rest of his money on trying to win her the toy. He used up the money and still hadn't got it. Kageyama tried once and won. 

"Wait Hinata! During the balloon game you hogged the ground!" Yuriko laughed. 

"I'm the libero," Natsu nodded. 

"You're a ground hog!"

The whole team erupted in a fit of giggles. That's how Natsu got her volleyball nickname, 'The Ground Hog.' It would mostly just be used on fan posters. 

The rest of the night went on in constant banter. When Natsu's mom came to pick her up the next morning, the smaller ginger was out like a light as soon as she closed the car door.


End file.
